Está bien ser cargoso
by Law Keehl
Summary: Durante un campamento de entrenamiento Kuroo está confundido sin remedio e incapaz de encontrarle una solución a su dilema. Un viaje al baño, acaba de la forma menos esperada por el capitán de Nekoma.
En lo alto del cielo nocturno la luna brillaba especialmente blanca y fría ahora que aquellos ojos de ámbar filoso descendían a verle. No era más alto que él. Recordaba perfectamente haberlo molestado con el centímetro y tanto que le llevaba. Era el hecho estar unos pasos por debajo de esa colina lo que ejercía ese efecto, pero más que nada era la sensación.

¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Por qué había tenido la brillante idea de seguirlo aunque el otro le había recalcado que su compañía no era necesaria? ¿Por qué había abierto su enorme boca? Hubiese sido perfecto sólo seguir con la broma, continuar picando donde sabía que Tsukishima reaccionaría con uno de sus gestos de infinita molestia, quizás con alguno de sus bufidos que tanto le gustaban y ese revoleo de ojos característico. Sí, hubiese estado bien continuar siendo el superior molesto y cargoso… aunque probablemente, si finalmente había roto el silencio, nada de eso era verdad y sólo se lo decía para tratar de calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Desde que había comenzado ese nuevo campamento de entrenamiento Tsukishima lo había evitado. Kuroo se había dado cuenta a la perfección que solamente podía cruzarlo en la cancha y a la hora de la cena.

De todas formas, ya era tarde. La potencia de esa mirada se descargaba sobre él. El tiempo que esos labios se mantuvieron cerrados resultaron eternos. La anticipación jugaba con su garganta, seca, muda, en lo que su cuerpo se sentía demasiado tieso como para mover un músculo. Temía que de pestañear o decir una sola palabra, aquel chico desapareciera para siempre. Sólo quedaba esperar y rogarle a la Luna que su confesión hubiese pasado desapercibida.

Los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron de par en par en cuanto Tsukishima separó sus labios. Incluso olvidó respirar y contuvo el aliento.

-Eso es asqueroso…-. El pecho dolió como si los añicos de su corazón se le clavaran con el filo de esas palabras.

* * *

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió en sí. Sintió la mano de Kenma en su hombro y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo antes de caer en la realidad.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla…-. El tono monocorde de su amigo nunca fue más hermoso a sus oídos. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo en el futón a un lado del suyo.

Tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas ¿Hasta qué punto estaba enamorado de ese rubio cascarrabias como para empezar a soñar con él y la posible, tremendamente posible, confesión rechazada? Se llevó una mano a la cara para descubrir que estaba cubierta en sudor. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que el resto de su cuerpo estaba igual. Era un completo idiota.

El baño no quedaba muy lejos. A esa hora todos estarían durmiendo así que no se había molestado en ponerse más que un pantalón largo. El silencio que cubría la escuela que los albergaba, le daba la oportunidad de pensar las cosas con frialdad en lo que hacía su camino a las duchas.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y eso no era nada nuevo ni algo que escapara del conocimiento público. Si sus relaciones no duraban no tenía nada que ver con él… bueno, Kenma le había dicho lo contrario pero, ¿de verdad era su culpa ser un protector sin remedio? ¿Realmente era malo preocuparse por la persona con la que salía, mandarle mensajes de buenas noches, preguntarle cómo ha estado su día, ayudarle con sus cosas y ser cariñoso a la hora de "ya saben qué"? Según su mejor amigo, eso era la definición de un cargoso, que las mujeres de hoy no querían esas cosas, no al menos a su edad. Kenma decía que era su culpa por dar la imagen de un chico malo y ser un blando de corazón puro al final. ¡Él no tenía corazón puro! Hacía cosas "prohibidas" y eso… Aunque seguramente no era todo y lo sabía. Estaban también las bromas, las interminables bromas que las chicas con las que había estado tildaban de inmaduras y estúpidas.

Dejó salir un suspiro en lo que apoyaba la frente en la puerta del baño. Definitivamente era su culpa ¡Y era culpa del mocoso de Tsukishima que sus sentimientos estuvieran hechos un caos! Sí, era culpa de ese mequetrefe de 1.88 por ser así, por soportar sus bromas y redoblarlas, por volver incluso cuando se había ofendido, por acercarse a él como uno de esos gatos callejeros desconfiados y aceptar sus mimos… bueno, no mimos literales, pero enseñarle a alguien puede ser considerado como algo así, ¿no? ¡Era culpa de Tsukishima por ser tan estúpidamente tierno!

Cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos lo llevó a aquello, las mejillas del Capitán de Nekoma se tiñeron del rojo que pintaba su uniforme ¡Era imposible pensar que alguien con un carácter tan horrible fuera tierno! Pero lo pensaba, ah, sí, vaya que lo pensaba. Sólo quedaba un día de campamento. Sólo tenía que aguantar un día más y no tendría que volver a ver al chico sino hasta dentro de muchos meses. Podría lavarlo de su sistema y…

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-.

De todas las personas que podían estar despiertas a esa hora no esperó que el diablo, de entre todos ellos, fuera quien estaba detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra de Karasuno, Tsukishima lo miraba con esos ojos impasibles y secos de siempre.

-¿Crees que en algún momento de tu vida podrás tratarme con el respeto que merezco? Soy tu querido superior después de todo…-. Contestó armándose de una entereza que no supo exactamente de dónde sacó y mostrando una sonrisa afilada.

-Oh, mi gran señor Kuroo san, ¿podría usted hacerme el grandioso favor de mover el trasero de la puerta para poder pasar a mear?-. Ah, era insoportable, pero eso mismo era lo que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. La insolencia con la que trataba a todos era el punto de presión preferido del mayor.

-Por supuesto…-. Dijo Kuroo, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado con una reverencia llena de parafernalia. -Después de usted, mi princesa…-.

-Muere, imbécil…-.

Los vestuarios estaban vacíos y a oscuras y Kuroo se tardó sus buenos segundos tratando de encontrar el interruptor.

-Déjalo, mis ojos ya se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Si sigo esperando que hagas algo productivo para variar, acabaré meándome encima…-. Ah, cómo quería aplastar ese orgullo desmedido, cómo quería quebrarlo hasta que mostrara los ojos que una vez había visto, justo en el instante de aprender un movimiento nuevo, justo cuando no tuvo más remedio que agradecerle y aceptar su grandiosidad como superior.

-¿Te lavas las manos después de hacer tus cosas? Va contigo…-. Dijo Kuroo a un lado de Tsukishima mientras éste se restregaba las manos bajo el grifo para sacarse el jabón y respondía con un bufido.

-Y bien… ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?-. Ahí estaba ese lado que el Capitán de Nekoma no podía resistir y lo petrificaba. Sí, Tsukishima quizás no era el más dócil, ni el más suave de Karasuno, pero seguramente era, con la poca honestidad que tenía para manifestarlo, uno de los que más se preocupaba por la estabilidad del grupo. A su manera, claro. Y ahí estaba, demostrándolo, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas entre los casilleros, como invitando al mayor a desahogar sus penas. Tuvo ganas de besarlo… ahí fue cuando entró en pánico.

Los casilleros estaban fríos como la mierda, pero eso no le impidió apoyarse en uno de ellos. Debía guardar una distancia prudencial porque la pesadilla todavía estaba demasiado fresca, porque las palabras de absoluto desprecio y rechazo resonaban con la fuerza de una muralla de hielo derrumbándose.

-Tuve una pesadilla…-. Dijo el mayor siguiendo con un carraspeo por lo patético que aquello había sonado. Y supo a la perfección que había sido así por la risita socarrona que retumbó débilmente en el vestuario.

-¿Cuántos años tienes para desvelarte por una pesadilla?-. A Kuroo no le importó aquello. En su lugar probablemente habría dicho exactamente lo mismo aunque de forma menos hiriente. -¿Qué soñaste?-.

-Con mi ex novia…-. Mentira. Pero no podía decirle, ¿verdad? -Yo… le decía que la amaba y ella me decía que eso era asqueroso…-.

El rubio guardó silencio. Por un instante Kuroo pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero al hacer foco en él vio que simplemente estaba ahí, escuchándolo. ¿Debía ampliar? O quizás… ¿quizás podría usar esa oportunidad para tantear el terreno?

-Fui algo cargoso con ella, ¿sabes? Siempre la llamaba y le mandaba mensajes. Ella vivía lejos y no podía verla tan seguido como hubiese querido. Trataba de estar a su lado cuando podía y ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Intenté ser cariñoso con ella porque de verdad me gustaba, me gustaba tanto que no me importaba lo que nadie dijera de nosotros. Creo que de verdad estaba enamorado. Creo que fue eso lo que me llevó a decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente sin ningún filtro y… ella me rechazó… supongo que…-.

-Era una idiota…-. Kuroo había estado mirando el piso durante todo su monólogo, así que instantáneamente alzó la vista cuando Tsukishima le interrumpió. Sin notarlo, se había despegado del casillero y había dado un paso hacia el menor que se negaba a verlo ¿Qué cara estaba poniendo? ¿Por qué pensaba que su ex imaginaria era una idiota? ¿Estaba bien ilusionarse por algo como eso? No era nada. No era más que la opinión del chico respecto de una situación inventada, pero su corazón decidió latir con más fuerza de todas formas.

-Supongo que eres cargoso, pero si vivían lejos es normal que le mandaras muchos mensajes. Y si no iba en serio contigo debió decirlo desde el principio, ¿no? Alguien que está en una relación para no estar solo o lo que sea, es patético…-. En serio, Tsukishima debía dejar de hablar. Fue una estupidez hacer aquello porque con cada palabra que el otro decía Kuroo se encontraba lenta y perdidamente cayendo más y más por él.

-Si querías ayudarla es porque así eres tú. Metes tu nariz donde nadie te llama pero lo haces porque eres un estúpido de buen corazón. Sí, eres insoportable a veces, y das miedo otras, pero… pero… ella se lo p-. Ya había escuchado suficiente cuando, completamente sobre el banco en el que el otro estaba sentado, tomó su mentón y alzó su rostro sólo para besarlo. No le importaba haber truncado las palabras del otro, o el golpe que probablemente se venía. Necesitaba hacer eso. Necesitaba probar el gusto que tenían esos labios que, sin estar conscientes de ello, le habían acariciado el alma.

Si acaso cortó el contacto fue porque su mano se sintió húmeda. Abrió los ojos sólo para descubrir que el delantero de Karasuno lloraba y le veía con toda la rabia que cabía en esa mirada. Justo ahora caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho ¿Y si Tsukishima nunca había besado a nadie? ¿Y si de ahora en más lo odiaba a morir? ¿Y si ya no podía enseñarle como hasta ahora? ¿Y si…? Los posibles escenarios se sucedían uno tras otro mientras entraba en pánico, pero quizás había sido demasiado apresurado para suponer algo porque su boca, a punto de empezar una disculpa se vio coartada por los labios ajenos.

Presa de ese ataque sorpresivo e insospechado se tensionó entero sin responder a nada. Evidentemente, eso no resultaba impedimento para el menor que redoblaba la apuesta ciñéndose contra él y tomando una de sus mejillas. Era un beso furioso, cargado de energía. Le arrebataba el aliento, se hacía por completo con cada fibra sensible de su ser.

La mano contra su mejilla se presionaba con más intensidad conforme Tsukishima se hundía en él con más y más rabia, parecía casi necesidad pero no podía ser eso. Esto seguramente no era más que una venganza por lo anterior. Un "quedar a mano" infantil y con el cual, Kuroo no tenía problema.

¿Esto era verdad? ¿Se iba a despertar en cualquier momento? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Antes de que pudiera dilucidar nada el contacto estaba roto. Era el momento de pedir disculpas por haberlo hecho llorar, por quedarse con su primer beso -posiblemente-, por instigarle al punto de hacerle enojar tanto que -ilusamente- el niño había pensado devolverle la misma moneda.

-Yo no te rechazaría, Kuroo…-. Susurró el número 11 de Karasuno con una voz tan trémula que se deshizo en el más dulce susurro. -El beso… yo podría… yo podría ser el remplazo. Yo podría contestarte esos mensajes y estar contigo cuando quieras verme. Podría ser un sustituto hasta que ya no tengas pesadillas…-. ¿Por qué seguía llorando? -…hasta que… hasta que encuentres a una chica que te quiera como tú puedes quererla…-. El capitán de Nekoma frunció con suavidad el ceño y ladeó el rostro sin entender, sin llegar a dilucidar todavía en qué parte de esa retorcida mente su gesto de completo amor homosexual se había convertido en un acto de necesidad.

-Tsukish… Kei… eres la persona más extraña y rebuscada que haya conocido en mi corta vida…-. Dijo sentándose por completo en el banco para luego encarar al menor, secarle las lágrimas como pudo con las manos y desacomodándole el cabello en una furtiva caricia. El otro no parecía entender. Estaba bien, nada en esa noche hacía mucho sentido. Tendría que hablar con claridad. Debía armarse de valor, ser un hmbre con todas las letras.

Se hinchó el pecho de aire y… -Est…hab….o…d…í…-. Masculló en un inentendible tono. El silencio reinó después de eso y conforme los segundos pasaban sus mejillas se teñían cada vez más de un calor insoportable.

-Sé que no soy nada parecido a una chica, ¿ok?-. Rompió Tsukishima al final ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué había entendido ese idiota? Está bien que no había sido lo más audible y claro del mundo pero… -Seguramente te parece repulsivo lo que dije, pero no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo ya. Pensé eliminarlo de mi sistema, no era normal, traté de evitarte… pero cada vez que me decías lo bien que lo había hecho o me dabas una palmada en la espalda, incluso la cosa más idiota como cruzar miradas a la hora de la cena hacía que no pudiera estar tranquilo… ¡Argh! ¡Tú me besaste primero! ¡Hazte responsable!-. La ternura embriagó el corazón de Kuroo al entender que no era sólo él dentro de esa situación; que de una forma tosca e infantil Tsukishima estaba igual que él.

-Me haré responsable… por completo-. Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Eh?-. Los ojos ámbar que en su sueño se habían visto tan hostiles, ahora le parecían hechos de la miel más dulce de todas.

-No soñé con mi ex. Soñé contigo. Hablaba de ti todo el tiempo… bueno, en una situación hipotética. Estaba… ¿probando el terreno?-. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que le achinó los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Y aunque seguramente Tsukishima quiso sonar enojado, sus mejillas lo traicionaban. Encendidas como dos faroles, se notaban incluso en la penumbra que los cubría. Además, el hecho de evitar mirarlo, no ayudaba a su causa tampoco.

Kuroo tomó por el rostro a aquel deshonesto muchacho y lo atrajo hasta que sus frentes chocaron con suavidad. El aroma de Tsukishima era delicioso y el calor que irradiaba le hacía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. -Lo diré directamente porque creo que eres algo lento. Estoy enamorado de ti, y nada me haría más feliz que ser cargoso por el resto de mi vida contigo… Sal conmigo, Kei…-.

* * *

-¿Kenma has visto a Kuroo san?-. Lev preguntó en lo que tomaba sus cosas luego de haber terminado su aseo personal. El otro sólo se encogió de hombros con pereza y escupió la espuma del dentífrico.

-Kageyama, ¿sabes si Tsuki se despertó más temprano hoy?-. Yamaguchi con cierta desesperación le preguntaba a un Tobio de mal humor matutino en medio del pasillo.

-¡Y qué mierda voy a saber yo dónde está ese infradotado!-.

-Kei… creo que nos buscan…-. Susurró Kuroo al oído de quien la noche anterior se había convertido en su novio.

Tsukishima se removió bajo el futón que habían acomodado a hurtadillas en uno de los salones sin usar. -Que sigan buscando… y deja de llamarme por mi nombre…-.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Kuroo aunque, de sólo mirar las orejas prendidas en rojo del menor, sabía la respuesta.

FIN


End file.
